Cosmetic compositions used to make up or enhance the appearance of a user's skin are often required to be able to impart various properties such as long wear, transfer resistance and comfort. However, the formulation of cosmetic products that can deliver these properties at the same time can pose some challenges. For example, cosmetic compositions using traditional ingredients known to impart long wear, such as silicone resins, are very drying. In addition, they cause discomfort and flaking during the use. In order to overcome these problems, oils, such as silicone oils are generally employed. While the utilization of silicone oils in cosmetics is popular, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to shine and are tacky, which are not always desired effects for the finished products.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for making up skin in a manner which delivers transfer resistance and long wear properties, as well as superior comfort, non-tacky feel and nonglossy (matte) appearance.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the combination of silicone crosspolymer (elastomer) and silicone oil (fluid) having viscosity greater than 100 cSt at specific ratios, in addition to silicone resins, polyorganosiloxane copolymer and volatile solvent, provides the compositions characterized by non-tacky feel and superior comfort, transfer resistance, long wear and minimal or absence of flaking when applied onto a keratinous substrate. The formulations of the present inventions are also matte.